


Mine

by Ormand



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: 魁登斯/葛雷夫本篇部長為受，但語言提及部長攻。就一個PWP





	

 

  
魁登斯只是動了動手掌，做了一個召來的手勢就輕易地解開了葛雷夫暗紅色的領帶。 若是在別的情境底下葛雷夫可能會稱讚男孩的無杖魔法幾句，然後他的皮帶也被抽了出來，葛雷夫才突然想到自己或許應該更正，男孩已經是男人了。

魁登斯的無聲魔法同樣值得葛雷夫稱讚，他的西裝褲大概是被紛紛綻一類的咒語給毀了，不過他們的唇已經貼在一起。他的男孩在像是打算用嘴跟他做愛一樣在吸吮，舔弄他的口腔。葛雷夫才是教導魁登斯這一切的人，所以他只讓魁登斯佔了一會兒的上風就取回了主控權。

　　「這跟說好的不一樣。」魁登斯氣喘吁吁地退開了一點距離，而葛雷夫雖然身上只剩下一件白襯衫但依然姿態悠哉慵懶地坐回了起居室的長躺椅上。

　　「想要什麼要就自己去取得，我記得我是這麼教導你的。」

魁登斯接下了這個挑戰，原本被他丟在一旁的領帶被他施咒變形成一條紅繩，像是活生生的蛇一樣纏繞到葛雷夫的身上。手腳被束縛住這點只讓葛雷夫挑了下眉，似乎沒有多在意。

魁登斯看著葛雷夫一臉這沒什麼的挑釁，大膽地讓那條繩子像是在用傀儡師操作娃娃一樣地把葛雷夫擺弄成跪趴的姿勢。接著他更加放肆地在葛雷夫的臀瓣上甩了個不輕不重的巴掌。

　　「喜歡這樣嗎，先生？」

　　「差遠了。你記得我曾經光是打你的屁股就讓你射了一地嗎？」

魁登斯沒有回答這個問題，而是又甩了一巴掌，這次留了點紅印，但男孩馬上就舔了過去。男孩又啃又咬了幾口，然後才開始用舌頭舔弄男人已經為他準備好的屁股。葛雷夫看不到身後的人在做什麼，但他可以感覺到魁登斯的鼻尖、臉頰還有頭髮蹭在自己的臀瓣上，他本來想要提醒男孩不要吃太多毛下去，但魁登斯用舌頭加上手指重重地按壓在了那個能讓他感覺到滅頂快感的點。

魁登斯召來了枕頭讓葛雷夫墊在肚子的位置，避免他整個軟倒下去，同時也刻意讓他的性器可以在枕頭上留下濕淋淋的痕跡。

　　「先生想要我幹深一點的話，要自己把屁股翹起來。」魁登斯只稍微拉開了自己的褲頭，讓被前液濡濕的勃起填入了前端的部份到葛雷夫的體內。兩個人不約而同地發出低吟，魁登斯伸手揉了揉葛雷夫同樣亢奮的性器官，這樣的刺激讓後者不由自主地晃動起腰部。

魁登斯整個人伏到了葛雷夫的背上，相對於他腰胯頂弄交媾的動作，他落在對方後頸的舔吻完全可視為溫情。他順著葛雷夫的背部曲線一下又一下膜拜似的吻著。魁登斯的手被葛雷夫的前液弄得潮濕黏滑，他有些故意地將手就著那些液體送到對方嘴裡。

　　「先生喜歡這樣對吧，像隻小狗一樣被我操著。」

葛雷夫沒有回答，而是選擇用舌尖滑過對方的指尖，用舌葉蹭著魁登斯的指腹。雖然不合時宜，但魁登斯立刻就想起了葛雷夫那幾次把他的腦都吸出來的口交。意識到這是男人還游刃有餘的表現，魁登斯忍不住加重了抽送的力道，繩子也似乎因為情緒波動造成的魔力束得更緊。魁登斯分神控制暗紅色的細繩繞上了葛雷夫的性器柱身底端，打了一個結。

本來想要出聲調侃魁登斯的花樣有些貧乏，但葛雷夫下一秒感覺到前列腺被被重重地摩擦過，讓他脫口而出的反而是粗啞的呻吟。魁登斯有些得意地笑了，他把空出來的手改到男人的胸口去撫摸，他才不是在兩個人裡面唯一一個被熟知敏感點的那個。

男孩以一種粗魯下流的方式隔著襯衫的衣料用手指揉捏男人的乳頭，因此而發紅挺立的乳尖把原本應該是平坦的衣料撐起一塊小小的凸出。理論上魁登斯用上的力道應該只會有痛的感覺，但男孩發現或許年長的男人應該在其中也有快感產生。

蠍子造型有寶石鑲嵌的領針掉在長椅上，魁登斯不著痕跡地再次展示了自己變形學的天賦，葛雷夫只聽見了男孩低聲讚嘆著這會很適合先生的，就感覺到冰冷的金屬貼上了他被揉弄到發紅的胸前兩點。

應該是乳夾一類的東西，葛雷夫低頭，只看見銀色的閃光和寶石的紅色，在魁登斯扣緊乳夾的時候他因為那尖銳的疼痛而高潮。

　　「看來綁得不夠緊吶。」葛雷夫一邊喘著氣一邊笑著說，這次他低下頭就可以看到枕頭上飛濺了不少他的體液，沿著他柱身滴落的精液把圈在他陰莖底部的細繩濡溼。魁登斯有些困窘，喃喃地說因為他怕自己不會控制力道。他撒嬌，討好一般地親吻著葛雷夫耳殼，一邊在對方的身體裡抽送，感受因為射精而收緊的甬道如何地吞吐自己的性器。

魁登斯的手握上葛雷夫還尚未疲軟下去的器官，輕柔地用姆指在頂端畫圓刺激。這個刺激對於才經歷過高潮的葛雷夫來說當然難以承受，他身體本能地往後退，這讓他像是在求歡一樣地把自己的臀部撞上了魁登斯的陰莖。

這次男孩就真的滿意地笑了出來。葛雷夫可以感覺到男孩笑得時候胸膛的震動傳到了他的背部，他覺得身後被魁登斯填入的後穴熱燙到像是要融化，連同身前被蓄意刺激的性器也是，可是胸口金屬乳夾卻又還是涼的，還隨著他的身體前後晃動而發出像是鈴鐺被搖晃的金屬碰撞聲。

短時間內第二次的高潮讓葛雷夫忍不住出聲要男孩先緩下來，他的身體整個不受控制地軟倒到椅子上，而魁登斯咬上葛雷夫的耳朵告訴他的先生再為他忍耐一下就好，就又把男人的身體扯了起來。魁登斯的雙手掐在葛雷夫的髖骨上，把對方往自己的方向拉，也把自己的性器往對方已經被他操到發紅的穴口頂弄。撐住葛雷夫身體的不是魁登斯的手，而是那些曾被男人嫌棄過的紅繩，葛雷夫沒有注意到繩子繞上了他的脖子，只覺得有股力道拉著他。

葛雷夫扭過頭，魁登斯馬上就吻了上去。男孩不介意把他的先生的迷人呻吟都堵在兩人的嘴裡，比起那個他更喜歡與葛雷夫唇舌廝磨的感覺。魁登斯一邊親吻一邊要求葛雷夫同意自己射在他的體內，後者也只能在模模糊糊中出聲答應。

魁登斯一手包下了後續的清潔與善後，葛雷夫沒有什麼好拒絕的，也就由著男孩，想到他自己腰部的酸軟，葛雷夫惡狠狠地修正了自己繼續叫魁登斯男孩的想法。相對於葛雷夫的些微不悅，魁登斯的嘴角一直掛著開心的弧度，他熟練地把一切整理好就跟著泡進了足夠容納兩個人的浴缸。葛雷夫注意到魁登斯雖然平常在性愛之後就會比較黏糊，但是這次事後的親吻明顯多了很多，而且都集中在他的頸部，跟葛雷夫會故意在對方脖子留下吻痕的沒品行為不同，魁登斯的親吻像是膜拜，像是撫摸。

一直到隔天早上葛雷夫要剃鬚的時候才看到，他的脖子上有一圈淺淺的紅痕，如同項圈一樣。魁登斯從男人的身後貼上，因為漱洗過而冰涼的嘴唇貼上了那圈痕跡。

　　「我的。」

 

  
Fin.


End file.
